


Life in the Bottom of a Cup

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, Someday, he'd drink the liquid and find a reason for Life in the bottom of the cup. Maybe then he'd think like everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the Bottom of a Cup

Disclaimer- Harry ain't mine, or his dreams would be way stranger.

Like most Auror recruits on a Friday night, Harry sat in a pub and stared into the murky depths of a drink that was hopefully alcoholic. Certainly looked it. Harry couldn't taste it anymore.

Most of the others were contemplating their week.

Harry was thinking more about Life in general.

They were thinking about the bruises they got sparring. Mostly losing to Harry and the teachers, but what do you expect of a kid who had to face the maniac?

Harry was thinking about how many times he had almost died, and how many more times he would be risking his life for someone who wouldn't recognize it.

Maybe the auror's were contemplating life as they knew it, in terms of the glory they would get.

Harry was thinking more along the lines of how long he would last at the job before he would lose enough friends that he'd sink back into the depression he had only just avoided after the war.

They were probably thinking about the girls they'd get soon.

Harry was thinking about the love of his life. Who had died.

They were thinking about the money they'd get.

Harry was thinking about the blood they'd trade for it.

No one ever accused Harry of being optimistic. And no one wanted to be the first to try.

So the others joked and laughed and bragged and smiled, ignoring the man they knew would be the best auror of them all even though he'd never bring it up himself.

Harry sat in a corner, back to the wall, door right in front, and contemplated the future in the bottom of the cup of liquid. Maybe sometime he'll drink the cup and find a reason to live.


End file.
